The Answer Is No Comashipping
by videogamejunkie17
Summary: Brock and Dawn have left Ash so now Ash and Paul,with much hesitation,take a small vacation at Hotel Grand Lake on Valor Lakefront. But will Ash change Paul's rude ways and make him more than a friend? SlashLemon,Rated M in later chapters. No like no read


_"The Answer is No"_

It was twilight in the land of Sinnoh. Many people were trading the outdoor setting for their homes along the Valor Lakefront, others heading towards the Great Marsh in Pastoria City. Trainers were flocking to the Pokemon Centers so they could book a room for the night. Two trainers, however, were neither flocking to the Great Marsh, nor the Pokemon Centers. The two were side by side, one an average height, raven-haired boy about seventeen years of age, the other a mauve-haired boy, also seventeen years of age, also average height.

''Come on." the raven-haired boy whined.

"No." the mauve-haired boy shot back.

"Look at me." the raven haired boy replied. "Look me right in the eye."

"Fine." Both trainers stopped in the middle of route 213. The mauve-haired boy turned his head, his dark, piercing eyes gazing into the raven-haired boys deep, chocolate brown ones.

"Paul, it's getting dark, and Brock and Dawn took the tent with them when they went to Hearthome City for the Grand Festival. Lets do it."

"Ash, why would I want to travel with you?"

"Because..." Ash started.

"And furthermore," Paul said, obviously ignoring Ash's statements, " why would I want to check into Hotel Grand Lake with _you_."

"Because," Ash started, "you need a friend, and we have no reasons why we shouldn't."

"Look, if I say yes, will you stop bugging me?"

"Fine." Ash pouted.

The two continued down the road in silence, not once stopping. Not once talking to each other, and not once looking at each other. Paul and Ash were rivals, the two meeting right after Ash arrived in the Sinnoh Region, right after Team Rocket stole Ash's Pikachu, and right after Paul demanded a three on three battle with Ash, who at the time, only had one pokemon, Aipom. The sun continued setting, Paul and Ash continued walking. After twenty minutes or so, Ash and Paul arrived at Hotel Grand Lake, on the Valor Lakefront. Ash, eager to eat, and Paul eager to sleep, walked through the main gate and into the reception building. They approached the counter where a dapper man stood in a navy blue uniform with a name tage that said "Assistant Manager", a computer to his left, and a telephone to his right, with a bell right next to that.

"Ring. Ring." Paul had rung the bell to attract the mans attention, he clearly was tired and it showed. Five 'o clock shadow on the mans face and a mug full of coffee in his hand were all the evidence Paul needed to devise a plan.

"Excuse me sir." Paul said. "My friend and I need to spend the night here, are there any rooms available?"

"Why I do believe there is one room left, a cabin actually, but you'd need to make a reservation at lease one month in advance." Paul smiled deviously.

"Sir, I'd like to challlenge you to a battle, if I win, my friend any I get the cabin. If you win, my friend and I will leave." Paul said, trying to suppress a chuckle. Tha assistant manager stood there for a minute before letting out a loud yawn.

"I don't see why not." He said. "Maybe the battle will wake me up, just give me five minutes."

"Fine." Paul stepped away from the desk and into the seating area, but not before passing Ash, grabbing his arm, and dragging him along with him.

"Look." Paul said. "I'm tired and I want that cabin. I'm battling the assistant manager of the hotel and I want you to just sit and watch. I don't need help from you and I don't want to spend the night sleeping up in a tree somewhere."

"Fine, but I just want to set something straight. If we don't get the room, I don't want you to complain, just take it like a respectable trainer or else we won't get a room if we decide to try the same thing tomorrow." Ash said before letting out a long yawn, blinking and then shifting his attention to the assistant manager who was standing beside the counter.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes I am." Paul answered back.

"Young man, you referee." The assistant manager said, pointing to Ash.

"Sure." Ash got up and walked to the far side of the room, halfway between where Paul and the assistand manager were standing. "This battle will be two on two with no substitutions. Begin!"

"Go!" Paul and the assistant manager shouted before tossing their pokeballs into the air.


End file.
